


Obietnica

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, matczyna miłość, refleksja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bohaterowie zza kulis, czyli kilka słów o Dis. Drabble na 200 słów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obietnica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tici](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tici).



> Tekst odnosi się do filmowej adaptacji Hobbita. Sam film, trzecia część, nie zdołał wzbudzić we mnie wzruszenia, gdy oglądałam, ale dziwnym trafem gdzieś mi się przedarło do świadomości kilka słów w poważniejszej nucie.

**Obietnica**

 

                Wieści rozeszły się szybko, niesione wiatrem, a wydarzenia spod Samotnej Góry odbiły się głośnym echem w Śródziemiu. Także i do Gór Błękitnych dotarły, budząc radość i nadzieję na lepsze życie w odzyskanej ojczyźnie, ale też żal i tęsknotę za tymi, którzy polegli.

                Nic z tej radości nie było pod jej dachem. Dis trzymała się z daleka od podnieconego gwaru, którym coraz głośniej pobrzmiewały ulice. Powoli oswajała się z faktami i perspektywą dalekiej podróży, śladami najbliższych, aż do kurhanów pod Górą.

  
                Nie zakłócano jej żałoby, więc nagłe pukanie do drzwi było zaskoczeniem. Otworzyła, ale zastała jedynie wiatr siekący deszczem w twarz.  Już miała zamknąć drzwi i wrócić do ciepłej izby, gdy leżący na progu drobiazg przykuł jej wzrok.

                Kamyk. Czarny, niewielki, wygładzony przez tysiące lat morską wodą, z odbitą pradawną muszlą.

  
                Dis wybiegła na ulicę, szukając tego, kto go przyniósł. Pośród nielicznych o tej porze przechodniów nie dostrzegła jednak nikogo, kto mógłby to zrobić.

  
                Palce zacisnęły się kurczowo. Kamyk, rozgrzany ciepłem skóry, przypominał boleśnie o obietnicy, której jej syn nie mógł dotrzymać. Dis otuliła się szalem i wróciła do pustego domu.

  
                Skryta pod jednym z dachów smukła postać podjęła w końcu decyzję i wyszła na deszcz. Ciemnozielony kaptur skrył rude włosy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, wiem, że Tauriel ten kamyk oddała martwemu Kilemu. Nie wiemy natomiast, czy został z nim pochowany, więc pozwoliłam sobie na luźną interpretację.


End file.
